Yandere
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: So since many people wanted to read this on the forum I'm uploading the edited version.


AN: Takes place after episode 6 in that park at the end of ep 12.

Edit:

So I fixed Homura's tone a bit (Thanks Bones!) and I remembered that Sayaka actually does feel pain when physically hurt from when she fought Kyouko.

There might be another chapter focusing on the original time line. I have it all planned out but I'm busy typing something else and will be bust these next two days...

FYI- Sayaka bashing with IC logic and thoughts. Remembered when she yelled at Madoka and regretted it? She feels the same after thinking it out here as well.

* * *

><p>"We <em>need<em> to talk." Homura said coldly, with a flick of her long hair. The shadow of the moon was cast down upon her, she looked ominous as those deep violet eyes pierced Sayaka.

Sayaka, a blue haired and blue eyed teen, a normal looking girl wearing a plaid skirt and a tan sweater eyed her classmate wearily.

Selecting an empty playground, with slow creaking swings, a jungle gym and a slide which was in an open park, Sayaka leaned on a jungle gym. Homura remained standing straight and a grin formed.

Before Sayaka could question the other girl's demeanor, she found herself to be bound by rope to the jungle gym around her wrist and ankles and she struggled to get free.

"Why? How?" She said looking down while wiggling.

She looked back up to see a gun in the other girl's hand.

The look on her face bordered between creepy and twisted with glee, like a madman about to mowdown their victim.

Homura traced the end of her gun along Sayaka's smooth skin, which made the other girl flinch. She would have fought but knew that struggling would lead to more pain for her joints.

"Why? Why? Why!" Homura mimicked in a mock tone, while grabbing Sayaka's hair and pulling her close to her own face.

With that force Homura **could** have ripped out the blue girl's hair but she was careful not to.

No.

_She was going to enjoy this._

This...bonding time as she affectionately called it.

"You hurt Madoka. You selfishly talk about your boy troubles while everyone else has their own issues. You're stubborn about being a hero when you're just a foolish idiot and the boy that you harbor a crush on doesn't even think of you as a woman, but a stupid childish girl."

Sayaka was taken a back. What would she know about Kyousuke? _...Then again, what did she know about how he felt about her?...s_he decided she was lying, Kyosuke was a nice thoughtful boy who didn't tell her he left the hospital...

The other parts were true though, she didn't regret her choices, she couldn't, it wasn't an option.

Instead she focused on something else to talk about.

"What does Madoka have to do with me?"

"Everything revolves around her." She said quickly.

Homura unloaded a bullet into Sayaka's ankle.

To scream would to give in, so she bit the inside's of her cheeks and gritted her teeth. She closed her eyes and her body shot upward, as though her heart and mind were trying to escape her body.

She was a lich. She had decided that she had wanted to die and now she was getting her wish. Well...other wish.

_"Disable her feet, make her unable to run, than take out her sword wielding arm, make her vunerable. Her healing abilities will kick in and when they do..."_

Homura pulled out the katana she stole from the Yakuza and left it in Sayaka's wounded ankle.

The other girl would have screamed but she knew her body was just a husk.

Yet the pain would not go away, Homura would drive it further in, until her foot came off.

Sayaka laughed. Her brain however was in much unneeded damage. Homura's soul gem darkened and she restored her gem with a seed, form her shield.

"You rely on Madoka, you yell at her for not doing anything,** YET** she saved people from dying from those chemicals when you first became a Puella. She has constantly headed into dangerous witch barriers with you or Mami and you idiots thought it was an adventure." Sayaka was starting to feel guilty but the mention of Mami made her blood boil.

"She doesn't deserve-" Sayaka spat at her and missed and Homura slapped her.

"_You let_ _Mami die,_ **to teach us a lesson!**" She shouted back, eyes furrowed, tears forming.

Homura gave her a look that matched Kyubey's frozen face.

Sayaka flinched.

"You know of Mami's ribbons? She had me trapped when she fought that witch. If you don't believe me ask Madoka. She never would lie, not then, not now." She said wanting to eye the direction of Madoka's home but made her cold gaze focused on Miki.

Sayaka's only argument made her look even more foolish than she did now.

She stared into the purple eyes with hatred, not of Homura but herself for being narrow-minded but she couldn't retract those thoughts, she was too damn proud too.

"She runs away from me to help you despite my warnings. Could you imagine what could have happened had your soul gem not fall on that truck when she threw it? You refuse to purify your gem on your own and you want to do things like Mami yet she too needed grief seeds_. I don't see why Madoka wants to keep you as a friend. Honestly it's a wonder you have lived this long._" She took the katana out of her other ankle and Sayaka's other foot fell off.

She started to hyperventilate.

A slash to the throat.

She let the cut heal and Sayaka's voice was hoarse.

Tears were forming in the bluennette's eyes.

"**SAY SOMETHING**." Homura said loudly with a bored expression.

She unloaded another gun shot in Sayaka's wrist, then kicked the bitch, about five times.

The tears fell and they stopped as Homura reached into Sayaka's skirt and pulled out the soul gem.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you to save Madoka." Homura said cradling the gun like a baby.

Pistol whip to her face.

Sayaka screamed at Homura to stop but Homura wouldn't have any of that.

"_Can you imagine the pain I go through when I try to save you idiots? I try over and over_-" She shot her other wrist and stabbed the area where the bullet entered with the katana.

"You never listen. You never let me save her. You never **BELIEVE ME**." She said voice rising.

Sayaka was full of cuts and her blood was slowly returning to her.

She was cursing the psycho.

"Why should I believe you? Trying to 'save me'. You're killing me right now!"

"**I saved your soul gem from the truck you idiot. Also wait until I damage your soul gem first.**" A headbutt.

Sayaka's head landed on the metal of the gun gym hard.

She was breathing hard and she was close to crying.

Her eyes were wide.

_She was telling the truth and she was going to die for not believing._

"I wasn't lying before when I said the violinsit doesn't like you." Homura said, a manic look slowly taking form on her face.

"Wha-?"

"He will always love Hitomi. The only way he could have noticed you," She pulled on Sayaka's hair and said in a whisper to her ear, "is if you were more like Hitomi."

Sayaka finally screamed as Homura started to giggle. She held her hands to her face as tears fell from Sayaka's eyes. Sayaka was screaming and struggling to get out of the ropes and yelling at Homura telling her she was a liar and a bitch but Homura's laughter and madness was louder.

From the bushes Kyubey looked on pleased.

He was going to have two witches tonight.◕ ‿‿ ◕


End file.
